Everything's Eventual
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Inuyasha has died leaving Kagome alone, But when strange rumors appear that a small boy resembling the younger Inuyasha, Kagome and the others start a drastic search for this boy. Could it really be Inuyasha or just another village boy
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Eventual

**Chapter 1 _A promise of truth_**

" Inuyasha, why didn't you just ask me for help once in a while! You always tried to do things on your own ugggghhhhhhh!" Kagome yelled in the middle of the park. The sheith lay forgotten in the dust, the tetsuaiga lay broken in the distance. " Why?", she fell to her knees and began to cry," why couldn't you just let me help you?"

_" Maybe because I didn't want to get you hurt anymore than I have already."_ Inuyasha stood in front of her, but he wouldn't be staying given the fact that he was dead. _" I'm sorry Kagome. I failed you. Maybe in the next life we will meet again and I'll tell you the things I couldn't tell you before. Goodbye..."_

" Inuyasha," Kagome stood up." Inuyasha. Don't leave me. Please... DON"T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She broke down completely," INUYASHA!" She let out a scream. Not of anger, but of sorrow. The few passers by looked at her as if she was mentally impared. They didn't know the boy she had loved for so long had died. They had no way of knowing how she felt. They didn't know.They couldn't see the blood that spread out over the park. No one understood. Not even her mother. Her arms trembled as a new wave of tears streamed down her face.

" Kagome, I think it's time to go." Ms. Higurashi tried to comfort her daughter, but failed miserably.

" No, I'm not ready. Leave me alone." Her mother stood up.

" Well when you're ready, we'll be waiting at home." She disappeared into the setting sun.

" Why, why did you have to leave? It wasn't your time. I-it wasn't." She lifted her tear-stained face to the nearest tree she could find in the park. Blood covered it. She slowly got to her feet and walked over the bloodstained bark. She put a hand to it and found that it was still damp from the recent battle.

" It's not true. You can't be gone." She took her hand away from the tree and examined the red on her hand. She walked back over to the sidewalk and picked up what remained of the Tetsuiaga.

" Inuyasha. this is for you." She took the broken Tetsuiaga to the shrine in which she lived, but instead of going inside to her waiting family, she went straight to the well. Sango and Miroku had the right to know. As well as Kikyo and Shippo, Kaede and everyone else. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

" I'm sorry mother, but I won't be coming back anymore." With that she jumped into the well and was never heard from again.


	2. Chapter 2

_" Kagome get out of the way!! WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!"  
" INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" GAHHHHHHHHH" He turned to look at kagome who seemed to be having trouble keeping up. " Get out of here Kagom." She shook her head stubbornly. The demon had somehow made its way into her world.  
" It's not worth your life. LET ME HELP!!!'  
" NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Unable to control her body, she ran purely on instict to the cliff he was being held. Her own arrow speeding towards Inuyasha's heart. She managed to cover him, but at the price that the arrow pierced her heart instead.  
" KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" _  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
" Get Outta My WAY"  
" So is this your new toy. What is it that binds you demons to humans. Father did the same thing."  
" Shut the hell up Sesshomaru! She's none of your bussiness."  
" I'm surprised you can still stand given your condtion Little brother."  
" RIN!!!"  
" STOP INUYASHA!!"  
" I-I C-can't!  
" SIT. SIT!!!!"  
" Kagome, stay away."  
" Inuyasha. What's the matt-- ahh"  
" Destroy everything!"  
" N-no. I have a better place for you. I can take you there,"  
" Inuyasha wait."  
" No. Don't even think about following me." Kagome watched as he disappeared with his father's third sword tightly subduing him.

---------

" I can't stay here any longer. Not when My friends are in constant danger. Even you Kagome. You're the reason I have to leave."  
" That's not true...You don't mean that."  
" Will you walk with me."  
" Yes."  
" I'm scared that I will lose the very thing that's so special to me. Thank you for everything."  
" Inuyasha what are y---AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Kagome sat up holding a hand to her pounding head. What were those dreams she had just had. They were more like memories, but she couldn't be sure.She had long rid herself of the boy she had once traveled with. In the three years she had been living with Kaede and her people, she had never once slept one night without having some sort of dreams like the one she had just had. She had made a promise she couldn't keep and that was the only regret she would ever have.  
" Lady Kagome, you have visitors. They say it's urgent."  
" Who is it."  
" A monk and two demon slayers my lady."  
" Tell them I will meet with them in an hour's time at the forgotten bridge."  
" Very well." The man gave a small bow before leaving. She sat down on her grass futon wondering why these people would want to speak with her in the middle of the night for God's sake. Anyway, putting her feelings aside, she readied herself and departed for the forgotten bridge. She hated going there, but despite her feelings, it was the first place she met the boy she had long forgotten. It wasn't that she hadn't forgotten, but it was the memories that drove her crazy. She didn't want to relive the day he died. That was why she fled her old world to live in the feudal times, but that didn't help in the least. As she past the bone eater's well she gazed at the tree in which she first laid eyes on him... She shook her head in vain, trying to rid her mind of such petty things. When she reached the bridge, she saw the hole in the middle, but she quickly looked away. It wasn't the time to lose herself in memories now. She had a mission and nothing would get in the way. Little did she know, she would soon be on a journey of her life. She waited for about fifteen minutes before she saw the monk and small boy running in the midst of a cgiant cat with flaming paws and tail, with a woman riding her.


End file.
